Bezten
---- Bezten (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a student in U.A. High. Unlike most students in U.A. Bezten is apart of the Support Class also known as Class 2-F. She also has a Transformation Quirk known as Consume. It is this Quirk that gives her the ability to do well in her classes but it also makes her a Cocoholoic. Bezten was born into a family where her mother was pro-hero known as The Rogue Hero: Blink n' Miss while her father was a pro-hero known as The TBA. Bezten was born blind and thus became quite a frail child. Her father would always tell her that it would be find due to him enhanced sight and so chances were she would grow up to have the same but at four-years old her sight didn't get any better and instead had worsen to the stage there was no hope of Bezten to be able to see. When the family visited the doctor to see if Bezten was quirkless they were shocked to hear she wasn't and so the two decided they would spend as much as they could on figuring out what Bezten's quirk was. It was even more of a shock when Bezten ate a bar of chocolate and stared at her parents and told them how pretty they were. After some celebration they figured out that the power of this miracle was the bar of chocolate and as such this was her quirk. Bezten craves chocolate daily. Receiving withdrawal systems if she hasn't had any for more than a day. It is this reason that you can almost always see her munching on chocolate during class. She has special permission to do so due to her going blind if not. Despite what the everyone believed, Bezten's father grew further away, even when Bezten could show her father her own quirk. Work got harder and as such her mother moved to work in U.A. as a part-time teacher. Even though she is not in Bezten class, it helps and the two can be seen talking to each other during lunchtime making her feel less lonely. Appearance Bezten really has two appearances. The most prominent and seen by her classmates is her quirk form. During it most things seem quite normal for a child, her transformation focuses on more personality than appearance. What does stick out to others is her absent from school clothes and her red eyes. Her school clothes have been throw underneath her many kinds of jumpers, her red eyes take centre stage and people stare a little in awe. Bezten other form could be just called her normal form. It is rare to see this in school due to the weakness and problems this form causes Bezten on a daily basis. Despite this, Bezten looks almost the same, only minor changes going on. Unlike most transformation quirks, most of this transformation comes underneath rather than above. If anything, she just looks like an average blind child. Moving onto clothing, Bezten is seen rarely with her uniform. She is mainly wearing it if there is some kind of announcement in school or the such but other times she wears what she wants or has her school clothes covered by her range of blue and purple striped jumpers and her green and yellow striped jumpers. Personality and Traits TBA TBA History Quirk Consume (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a Transformation Quirk that allows Bezten to be able to see and one that she calls another form of herself. The quirk was originally a regular sight-enhancing quirk but due to Bezten being born blind it mutated a little and reacted to be a much weaker quirk that allowed the miracle of Bezten having sight. With this revolutionary discovery Bezten learnt all she could to become a normal child, however, due to missing quite a few years in learning she isn't the brainiest of people. Despite this the quirk has allowed her to see normally as well as almost different types of visions. Milk chocolate has been seen allowing Bezten to see just like a normal child while white chocolate, due to the extra sugar, leaves Bezten to see everything in inverted colours, leaving her colour blind. Meanwhile, black chocolate, due to it's extra salt levels, has been seen leaving Bezten to see the world in black and white. Equipment Bezten's equipment seems almost unlimited in some stages. Due to her being part of the support class, Bezten has learned the essence of inventing and as such has spent many of her days inventing many different things in her life. Not all of these inventions have ended well, however, with most being unstable or just don't seem to work in any kind of situation. This doesn't stop Bezten mad craze with creation and fixing said creations she has brought into the world and it is why there is just so many different versions of the same device sometimes. When Bezten gets something right, at long last, her invention can be crazy and solve quite a few problems for her. This may be why nearly all of her inventions have something to do with chocolate and includes a hidden ration inside for her own use. The inventions are created for her and only her and somehow it works well for all. Toblerone Toblerone (KANJI, ROMAJI) is the main weapon used by Bezten. It is a metal rapier that is highly flexible like a foil. This extra flexible quality is used to allow for faster jabs as well as keeping the rapiers deadly edge. Though this is a rather basic sword, Bezten enjoys using it with a mix of her shoes, allowing her to create fast and confusing strikes on people. Due to it's rather flexible quality though, Toblerone is not good for defending against oncoming sword attacks but because so little people use swords in this day and age, Bezten feels like flaw is nothing compared to her own abilities. Toblerone is also one of Bezten's first invention, however, it has went through many modifications before it came to it's conclusion today. Bezten believes Toblerone is still not at it's best ability. Lindt Lindt (KANJI, ROMAJI) started off as a pair of normal running shoes until Bezten modified them. Bezten felt like running shoes should make running faster and with that in mind she took a simple pair of shoes, that were claimed to be running shoes, and decided to make it so the shoes would increase the speed of the wearer. She also added an extra factor of mini jet packs but that is still in progress and highly unstable. The user is to slip their feet into the shoes and roll up the socks. Once done, the socks will scan the users muscular strength and create an average of how fast they can run. The shoes will be turned to a certain degree to allow the user to run faster than their average, making them able at their peak. Of course, to be able to use the shoes to their full potential the user has to have the stamina to keep up with the shoes or the users can be left in the dust. To get rid of the shoes it is as simple as rolling down the socks. Galaxy Galaxy (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a small item that is used for a surge in adrenaline. This increase the heart rate as well as the user's reaction time. In some ways it could be understood as a drug. It is by far Bezten's most unstable invention to date. Though the user gains immense strength and speed the user has a chance of suffering from a heart attack. Bezten is attempting to make Galaxy a way to increase a heroes speed and thus hopefully stopping the use of illegal drugs such as Boost. Due to it's unstable nature, Bezten and others are not allowed to use Galaxy and is under great construction to ensure no one will be greatly harmed by this drug. Bezten swears no mice were harmed in the making of this drug. Cadbury Cadbury (KANJI, ROMAJI) is the name given to Bezten's utility belt. It has many uses but it's main one is a built in cooler Bezten attached onto the right side. Though it is heavy and annoying to handle it is necessary for Bezten to be able to do many things as the cooler contains chocolate. Ferrero Rocher Ferrero Rocher (KANJI, ROMAJI) ... Relationships Father= Lyton (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Bezten's father but also a Pro-Hero that works alongside his wife, Heather Lyton. |-| Mother= Heather Lyton (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Bezten's mother but also a Pro-Hero that works part-time as an English Teacher for Class 2-A. She worked alongside her husband Lyton. Trivia * Bezeten is based on Chara and Frisk from the game series, Undertale * Bezten literally means obsessed in German. * 7th July, Bezten birthday, is on World Chocolate Day. * Bezten's real name is Harriet Lyton but she goes by the name Bezten by all her classmates and teachers. The only people who call her Harriet is her parents. Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Support Students Category:Class 2-F Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Support Students Category:Transformation Quirk Users